


Sandwiches and blowjobs

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Murderface is horny and takes up Dick's offer to get a blowjob. Totally not gay!
Relationships: Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler/William Murderface
Kudos: 19





	Sandwiches and blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read just know that I suck at writing accents so if Murderface sounds weird know that I'm sorry in advance lol

Dick was finishing up syncing Skwisgaar and Toki’s audio to Pickles’ pre-recorded drum beat. Just a couple of edits here and there and the next song will be ready for the upcoming album. 

He leaned back in his chair rather proud of himself as the file began to export to the Dethklok private record hard drive and Charles’ personal account. He was about to stand up and head to bed for the night when the door to the recording studio opened rather obnoxiously, only one person he knew would still be up this late in the night.

“Hey babe, how are you?” Dick greeted him, not even bothering to turn around.

“How did you know it wash me?” Murderface rounded the sound board into Dick’s line of sight.

“Intellect.” Dick shrugged “How can I help you?” Dick brought his hands together, sitting up a little straighter to put on a more professional look. 

“Yeah, Lishten I got thi-sh brand new sh-ong idea for planet pissh.” Murderface pulled out a harddrive from his pocket with a big smile on his face. 

“It’s a bit late babe-” Dick checked his watch “but you know what? Let's hear it.” Murderface was ecstatic as he plugged the harddrive into the computer and pulled up a bunch of files with demos from the bassist. If Dick was honest a good amount of them were probably utter garbage but that’s what they were there for, to weed out the bad and make Plant Piss the very best it can be.

“Alright, let's do this.” Dick pulled up his sleeves and began playing the first track.

3 hours in and they managed to pull out some rather decent parts from the cluster of bass and Murderface’s gruntled out of pitch voice. 

“Fuck I’m tired-” Murderface leaned back in his chair “I could use a sandwich...and a blowjob.” Dick leaned back in his chair with a giant yawn.

“Yeah, Best we finish this in the morning then.” Dick saved their work and shut down the computer. 

“I didn’t exshpect for thish to take sho long.” Murderface groaned as he got up and stretched his aching back.

“That’s music production for ya.” Dick chuckled.

They stayed relatively silent as they packed up their equipment for the night.

“You know-” Murderface began “I meant what I shaid.” Dick raised a brow.

“About the fact that we took longer here than you expected?” 

“What? No! The fact that I could use’sh a sandwich and blowjob.”

“Ohhh… well sorry to announce Murderface but it may be a bit late to be calling in some groupies.” Dick chuckled somewhat nervously.

“Who said anything about groupiesh?” Those words had Dick swallowing hard. 

“ I wash thinking-” Murderface massaged his knuckles “I’ll take you up on that offer you gave me the other day.”

“Wait, but what about all that stuff about not being a fag and how you could never be seen with another guy?” Dick started rambling. 

“Pleashe, everybody knowsh it’sh only gay if the ballsh touch, plush it’s not like were fucking or anything.” Dick tried to wrap his head around Murderface’s rather fucked up terms of reasoning but simply shrugged it off, if he was being honest he was pretty damn horny himself, and who was he to refuse the bassist of dethklok?

“Fine.”

“Really?” Murderface looked rather taken aback at someone actually agreeing to sucking him off but quickly regained his composure “ I mean, yeah. Sho how do I do thish? I’ve never been blown by a guy before.” Murderface unbuttoned his pants rather hesitantly.

“It’s the same really-” Dick removed his gloves, placing them on the desk, not wanting them to get dirty. “Let me show you.” Dick moved closer to Murderface. Placing a hand on his stomach and slowly moving down. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him away before he got a chance to see his prize. His hand palmed over the other man’s bulge, giving extra attention to the tip of the man’s cock through the fabric.

“Aw fuck.” Murderface leaned back against the sound board clearly enjoying every pump and pinch Dick gave. “Fucking get on with it.” Murderface groaned, not wanting to cum before he even got his dick wet.

“One step at a time Babe.” Dick sunk down to his knees and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Murderface bucked his hips at the erotic visual giving Dick the encouragement to pull the band of the man’s pants down to free his half hard cock. It wasn’t very long but damn it was thick and heavy. Dick licked his lips and took the large pre-cum leaking head into his mouth. He could hear Murderface hiss as he began to deepthroat in time with massaging the man’s balls.

“Fuck, How are you sho good at thish?” Murderface groaned, entangling his hand into the blonde's long hair and pushing him down deeper. Dick alternated between giving attention to both the head and shaft. It really didn’t take long before he had Murderface cumming down his throat hard.

“Damn Babe that was a lot, When was the last time you cummed?” Dick rubbed his mouth against the back of his wrist to wipe away any strayed strands.

“What are you my fucking doctor?” Murderface said between attempts of trying to catch his breath. Dick simply rose a brow in both skepticism and unamusement.

“Fine! Around 2 weeksh…” He mumbled the last part, his gaze anywhere except on Dick’s.

“That long? No wonder you’re already getting hard again.” Dick stroked his hardening spit slick cock, loving the way Murderface hissed due to the sensitivity. “Why wait so long  Babe?” He ran his thumb over this slit causing him to buck his hips.

“Fuck! It’s not getting it up that’sh the problem it’s finishing. All I can think about is thish shit.” Murderface referred to their current scenario.

“Aw, can’t Jizz without me babe?” Dick said rather smugly.

“Shut the fuck up!” Murderface was about to continue rambling when Dick gently pinched the tip of his cock causing him to groan loudly.

“Huh, I should do this more often if it shuts you up faster.”

“Shut up and do that shit again asshole.” Dick licked his chapped lips and got on his knees again, still slightly achy from the first time but not unbearably. He loved the way Murderface’s Cock felt heavily against his hand, thick and throbbing he imagined what it would feel like inside him. Knowing Murderface, he won’t take easily the idea of fully fucking a dude on his first try but prehaps in the near future he might get lucky but for now maybe just enjoy the moment. Dick finally unzipped his own pants letting his erection breathe. Murderface seemed to notice this as his cock bounced at the sight of Dick pushing the band of his underwear down and releasing his aching cock from it’s concealment. 

“You don’t mind if I have a little fun of my own do you babe?” Dick gave himself an experimental pump and loved the way Murderface’s cock hardened further in his grip, interesting. Dick took his new found discovery and used it to his advantage, taking his cock fully in hand and emphasizing each groan and expression he made just to get Murderface riled up.

“Come on already!” Murderface groaned impatiently, hating the way Dick was keeping him on edge with all the teasing and taunting. Dick only grinned at his ability to practically wrap, William Murderface, famous bassist of Dethklok, so easily around his finger. Dick took both himself and Murderface into hand, pumping in quick short bursts. He leaned in and took the head of the other Man’s cock into his mouth while still quickening his pace further. Murderface groaned loudly, finally cumming hard in Dick’s mouth only further fueling his edging orgasim to finally tip too.

“Fuck…” Murderface leaned heavily against the soundboard looking satisfied but exhausted. On the other hand Dick was wiping his mouth and cock with a small handkerchief he had in his coat pocket.

“I might need to go find some actual towels.” Dick threw the handkerchief away knowing that it wasn’t worth trying to get cum stains out of it. He zipped himself up and straightened his hair out from the mess Murderface had made of it.

“You gonna be alright babe?” Murderface was still leaning back against the console, softened cock still out, and a satisfied grin on his face.

“That wash the best fucking blowjob I Think I’ve ever had.” Dick chuckled, walking over and tucking William’s cock back into his pants and giving him a small peck on the lips.

“Hey! What the fuck, I’m not that much of a that much of a fag yet.” Dick licked his lips.

“I would beg to differ but maybe next time we’ll be a little more adventurous.” He soothed his hands over Murderface’s chest.

“Yeah, that ish if there even ish a next time you fucking weirdo.” Dick smirked hearing the playful tone in Murderface’s words.

“We’ll see babe. Now, let’s see what we can do about those sandwiches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
